Faim de loup
by Ilunae
Summary: Yaomomo avait besoin de manger beaucoup pour son alter. Elle consommait toujours beaucoup de calories en l'utilisant.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Momojirou. Bakudeku, Seroroki, Iiyama et Shinkami sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Yaomomo avait besoin de manger beaucoup pour son alter. Elle consommait toujours beaucoup de calories en l'utilisant. Jirou savait cela très bien. Elle devait d'ailleurs faire attention à ce que son oméga se nourrissait bien. C'était son rôle en tant qu'alpha.

Elle avait cependant l'impression que sa petite amie mangeait beaucoup plus que d'habitude, en ce moment. Elle ignorait si c'était normal ou non. Yaomomo était en train de dévorer son repas devant elle. Dans un sens, c'était impressionnant à voir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue manger aussi vite.

Jirou espérait que l'oméga ne se forçait pas à manger à cause de son alter. Elle avait sans doute besoin de calories mais, elle n'avait pas à se rendre malade pour cela. Yaomomo devait prendre soin de sa santé avant tout. Cela ne servait à rien de manger autant, si elle allait finir par tout vomir quelques minutes plus tard.

"Tout va bien, Yaomomo ?" se décida elle à demander.

Sa petite amie prit la peine de s'arrêter de manger pour lui répondre.

"Oui, tout va très bien ! Pourquoi ?"

Elle se remit aussitôt à manger.

"Euh... Juste pour savoir !"

Jirou ne savait pas si elle devait faire la remarque à son oméga. Yaomomo avait l'air d'aller très bien. Elle ne montrait aucun signe d'être malade. Elle ne s'était pas plainte de se sentir mal. Elle dévorait comme un ogre mais à part cela, tout avait l'air normal.

C'était peut-être Jirou qui s'inquiétait pour rien. Il devait y avoir une explication au comportement de Yaomomo.

"Jirou-san ?"

"Tu ne manges pas ton dessert ?"

Jirou lança un coup d'œil à la tartelette sur sa table. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par ce que faisait Yaomomo qu'elle l'avait oubliée.

"Non ! J'ai plus faim !"

Les yeux de l'oméga se mirent à briller.

"Est-ce que je peux l'avoir ?"

Jirou ne s'était pas attendue à cette question mais, elle ne voyait pas de problème là-dedans. Si cela faisait plaisir à Yaomomo.

"Bien sûr !"

Elle passa donc son dessert à sa petite amie qui l'engloutit en à peine quelques secondes. Avec tout cela, Yaomomo devait être rassasiée. En tout cas, Jirou l'espérait.

Elle décida de surveiller sa petite amie pour le reste de la journée. De toute évidence, son repas du midi ne lui avait pas suffi. Jirou l'avait surprise en train d'avaler des barres chocolatées pendant les pauses.

Au moins, elle ne mangeait pas pendant les cours. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Si Yaomomo s'était mise à manger en cours, elle aurait eu de bonnes raison de s'inquiéter. Yaomomo avait toujours été très sérieuse pendant les heures de classe.

Elle faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de leur classe et, ce n'était pas sans raison. Yaomomo avait travaillé très dur pour en arriver là où elle était. Avec tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle deviendrait une très grande héroïne.

Malgré cela, Jirou ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur sa petite amie. Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle elle mangeait autant. Elle décida donc d'en parler donc aux autres alphas. Ils se retrouvaient souvent pour parler de leurs omégas.

"Je suis un peu inquiète pour Yaomomo ! Elle mange beaucoup plus que d'habitude en ce moment !"

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas à cause de son alter ?" lui demanda Iida. "Je sais qu'elle a besoin de beaucoup d'énergie !"

"C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi mais, je pense pas que ce soit à cause de ça ! Elle a toujours dû beaucoup manger mais pas à ce point-là !"

"C'est vrai que je l'ai vue manger et, elle dévorait vraiment comme si elle n'avait rien avaler depuis plusieurs jours !" intervint Asui.

Les autres alphas se mirent donc à réfléchir pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec l'oméga de Jirou.

"Elle va peut-être avoir ses chaleurs !" proposa Asui au bout d'un moment.

Jirou n'avait pas du tout penser à cela.

"Oh ! C'est possible ! Pendant cette période les omégas ont effectivement besoin de plus d'énergie !" expliqua Iida en réajustant ses lunettes. "C'est comme ça pour Aoyama-kun, en tout cas !"

"Deku pique dans mon assiette ! Il devient un peu plus agressif aussi pendant cette période !"

Un peu plus agressif n'était pas ce qu'aurait dit Jirou dans le cas de Midoriya. Il foudroyait tout ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de son Kacchan. Si la personne ne comprenait pas le message, il se mettait à lui grogner dessus.

La dernière fois il avait sauté à la gorge de Kaminari parce qu'il avait osé toucher son Kacchan. Aussi, il ne s'en prenait pas qu'aux autres omégas durant cette période. Les betas et les alphas pouvaient se faire attaquer d'un coup.

Il était donc beaucoup plus qu'agressif pendant cette période.

"Denki devient plus collant, lui !"

Jirou avait pu voir cela. Une fois, Kaminari avait voulu suivre les cours sur les genoux de son petit ami. Seul le professeur avait réussi à lui faire regagner sa place. Elle s'était bien moquée de lui à cause de cela.

"Vous pensez donc que ça pourrait être ça pour Yaomomo ?"

"Ouais !"

C'était rassurant dans un sens. Au moins, elle savait que sa petite amie n'était pas malade.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire dans ce cas ?"

"Tu pourrais lui préparer quelque plats !" lui dit Iida.

"Je suis pas vraiment douée pour ça !"

"T'en fais pas pour ça ! Je peux t'aider !" lui dit Sero. "J'ai l'habitude de faire la cuisine pour Shouto !"

"Je peux t'aider, moi aussi !" proposa Satou à son tour. "Ma spécialité c'est les gâteaux et, je suis sûr que ça lui plaira !"

Jirou eut un petit sourire. En effet, les gâteaux de son camarade étaient toujours délicieux. Yaomomo les adorait.

"Merci beaucoup !"

Quelques jours plus tard, elle fit venir Yaomomo en cuisine pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait fait avec les autres alphas.

"Whaaa ! C'est un véritable festin !"

"Oui ! Je l'ai préparé spécialement pour toi !"

"Vraiment ? Tout est pour moi ?"

"Oui, bien sûr !"

Yaomomo sauta à son cou.

"Merci beaucoup, Jirou-san !"

Puis, elle commença son repas sous le regard attendri de son alpha.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
